The Olympians Reaction of the Fallen
by Cookie Frost Girl
Summary: What will happen when The gods know Percy and Annabeth had been fall to Tartarus? One-shot. Read to find out. R


**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Third POV**

Hermes walked towards the throne room with shaky legs. In the throne room, Zeus was polishing his bolt unaware of the situation. Therefore, the rest of The Olympians off to their rooms for no one knows what.

"Father, can you call all the Olympians and Uncle Hades? I have news which needed to know by the counsel, please Father."

The king of the gods immediately summoned all the Olympians after looked at Hermes which usually cheerful and prankster shaking with… something. He never sees Hermes like this, even when Zeus punished him for not prank anyone for a year because he told Hera, Zeus have affairs to the mortal woman right after The Big Three make an oath. Hera lectured him all day with Hermes video tapped and gave it to Poseidon. When Hera knows these was a prank she makes Zeus punished him.

"What's wrong, bro?" Apollo asked cheerfully but still wary in his eyes.

"Yes, what's wrong, nephew?" Hades said but he seems worried about something, maybe something about Nico, his son.

The rest of the Olympians flashed to the throne room. Poseidon still angry to Hera about switching his son and looked worried. Hera and Athena flickered to their roman forms then back to their Greek form. They had torn apart between Greek and Roman form, especially Athena than Hera. The seven's god parent looked worried about the quest minus Athena and they are not allowed to interact with their child. Hermes took a seat.

"I am sorry, father. I broke your rule. I sneaked out of Olympus. I checked the seven and found two good and one very terrible news."

"I want to hear good news first." Artemis offered.

"Nico has been saved. Thanks to Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, and Baccus." Dionysus flickered for a moment to his roman side. Hades gave a heavy sigh and gave approved look to Dionysus. "And the seven found and succeed The Athena Parthenon, thanks to Annabeth." Athena has smug face and grin widely.

"The bad news?" Poseidon asked warily.

"Annabeth defeated Annabeth alone using her own fatal flaw (several wows came from The Olympians). She convinced Arachne to wave a trap tapestry. When Arachne trapped, Percy and the rest of the seven came to help Annabeth. Arachne manages to crumble the floor, which is very hard way to the Tartarus (all the gods gasped even Zeus) the seven rushed out to saved the statue. Annabeth trapped to one Arachne's silk attached to her heel. The only matter of Annabeth to prevent her fall was Percy holding her. Nevertheless, Percy just holds a tiny rope. (Poseidon paled) Percy cannot cut the silk and won't let Annabeth go alone. Therefore, Percy and Annabeth fall together to Tar…Tar…tarus." Hermes choked.

Olympus fell silent. The look of horror and shock written to all their faces even Hera. Then all chaos broke loose.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this a joke?"

"Man, you can't fool me." (Apollo)

"Impossible!"

"Are you Serious?"

"This is Ridiculous"

"SILENCE!" surprisingly Poseidon shouted.

The throne room fells silent again.

"Is it true, Hermes?" Poseidon said with dangerous calm voice.

"Yes, uncle. If you not believed me you can asked the seven."

"Bring the seven to us! NOW!" Zeus thundered (**Yea, I know**).

Hermes flashed to the seven. Olympus still fell silent except Poseidon and Athena.

"This is your fault."

"What?"

"You order Annabeth to find your stupid statue-"

"My statue isn't stupid," Athena snapped but Poseidon was on roll.

"-for your own pride. Annabeth barely defeated Arachne. If you just killed Arachne, instead cursed her, your statue will not taken away. Look what have you done! My son and your daughter fell to Tartarus because of YOU!" Poseidon gripped his trident tightly. Tsunamis happen to several places. The throne room shaken.

"Calm down, brother." Hestia hugged her brother.

Poseidon calm down for Hestia's sake. After all, Hestia is his favorite sister. For the first time, Athena was speechless. Guilt and shock written to her face.

The seven minus Percy and Annabeth flashed to throne room with Hermes. Nico also present, he looked paler than usual. Surprisingly Hades hugged him. The rest of the seven looked pale and gloomy. They knelt to the Olympians.

"Rise, Demigods." Zeus said.

"Is that true? Percy and Annabeth fall to Tartarus." Aphrodite closed to tears.

"I'm sorry milady. Yes, they are." Jason looked guilty.

"It was our fault we can't save them." Nico and Hazel said in unison.

"No. It is not your fault. It is her (gave a cold look to Athena). Happy now?" Poseidon said steel.

"SILENCE!" Zeus _ again (**You know**).

"Father, would you open Olympus and let us interact with our children?" For once, Hephaestus said this.

Zeus almost said no. However, he shrunk to his seat under glare of every gods.

"Fine. I open Olympus," Zeus said.

"Brother, maybe we can help your son and Annabeth. I will help them anything under my power. I owe them for my children lives." Hades said and patted Poseidon back.

"Thank you, brother." Poseidon said.

"I am sorry, Poseidon." Athena said quietly.

"I'm not forgave you until they back from that pit. You are stupid to send yourself said a few months ago Annabeth, your favorite daughter to that pit." Poseidon said with cold voice. Athena shockingly not mad about "stupid" word.

"So, can we back to our ship? Percy makes Nico promised to meet the other side of the doors of death." Leo asked for the first time can't make any jokes.

"I will shrink my statue, so you can use it on the right time." Athena offered.

"Thank you, my lady." Piper said.

"Hermes, send this demigods back to their ship." Hera said to Hermes.

Hermes snapped his fingers and the crew back to Argo II.

**Even I hate the part Percabeth fall to Tartarus. I hope you like it. Please Review. Thank you. :P**


End file.
